


the shot heard around the world

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Florida, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Pulse shooting, lgbtqia, poem, pulse orlando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for everyone affected by the orlando pulse tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shot heard around the world

Bang, the sound shot from a gun  
Taking the lives not only of one,  
but of many.

Why did you think you could decide  
Who's going to live and who's going to die?  
because you don't.

So, you tell me you got pissed  
Because you saw two guys that love each other kiss?  
that's just pathetic.

This was a crime purely based on hate,  
And why is that fact fucking up for debate?  
this homophobia is terrifying.

Bang, the sounds of people dying.  
When will we have to stop fighting?  
for our lives, our very beings? 

Blood is pouring from our wounds,  
Are we only meant to be completely doomed?  
i hope not.

We need to spark a movement,  
I'm done with being treated inhuman.  
we're all only being ourselves

This poem is for the ones we lost,  
And the ones who survived but at what cost?  
at the cost of being traumatized

This poem is for the ones that are in the closet,  
Took the key to the door and locked it  
i love you

This poem is for the ones who are terrified,  
The ones who are absolutely paralyzed  
by this mass murder

This poem is for all of us,  
Because each and every one of us has the guts  
to be ourselves. 

Bang, the gun's execution,  
The start of our revolution  
to change this world


End file.
